


Food Secrets

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @Feelmyroarrrr said:Well as requests are open, sam x reader, cooking and maybe she shows him her secret recipe for something which dean thinks is super unhealthy but turns out to be really low fat and sam friendly, which he never realized etc fluffy happy joy type





	Food Secrets

You were in the kitchen cooking dinner for the boys, one of Deans favorite things you cooked. Sam enjoyed it to a point but you thought he might enjoy it more when he realized it was healthier than either of them thought. In reality the lasagna was made with low fat beef and cheese, not that Dean could tell gratefully. Looking up from chopping the veggies you see Sam walk in.   
“Hey (Y/N).”  
“Heya Sam.”  
“Making dinner?”  
“Yea it’s lasagna. Want to help me?”  
“Sure.”  
“Great! Can you cook the noodles while I whip together the sauce? Also chop the spinach into tiny pieces?”  
“Sure. Why cut the spinach though?”  
“Oh I mix it in the lasagna.”  
“Really?!”  
“Of course! Here look at this.” You pull out you recipe so he can see. You watch him as he looks it over.  
“This is really healthy (Y/N/N).”  
“I know, it even tastes amazing and Dean can’t tell so it works.”  
Sam laughs, “You’re sneaky”  
You grin, “Damn straight I am. Besides I make healthy things so you can eat them.” You shrug finishing up making the sauce and adding the spinach he cut.  
Sam kisses your cheek making you blush, “Thanks (Y/N).”  
“You’re welcome Sam.”   
**  
Dinner was great as always, Dean still had no idea it was healthy so that was a plus. Sam keeps stealing glances your way making you wonder what was up. Deciding to ignore it you clean up from dinner. While doing the dishes Sam wraps his arms around you from behind making you jump a little having not expected it.  
“Sam what are you doing?”  
“Thanking you for dinner.” He kisses your neck.  
“Mm and how do you propose to do that?”   
“By taking you back to our room when we finish the dishes.” He replies as he starts drying the dishes.  
“Oh is that so huh? And what pray-tell will we do once we get in our room?”  
“Mm I was thinking I could cuddle you as we watched a movie. And maybe you’d fall asleep on me so I could hold you close as you slept.”  
You smile, “Ok big guy it’s a date.”  
He grins widely and kisses your nose, “Seriously though (Y/N) thank you for making things healthier for me.”   
“Sam I love you there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to try to help you. Whither that be feeding you healthy things to tending to you when you’re sick.”  
He kisses you softly, “I love you too.”  
Smiling he leads you to the room you share and does exactly what he said he’d do cuddles and a movie. You did however end up falling asleep about twenty minutes until the end, and Sam being the loving boyfriend he was carefully got you ready for bed without waking you and then got himself ready sliding into bed next to you when he was done. He held you close as the two of you slept smiling at how lucky he was to have you.


End file.
